The Reason
by LayDCardinal
Summary: After the Lightening Thief, Percy Jackson thought it was his fault children at camp never saw their parents, but what if Zeus had another reason for passing the law banning gods from seeing their offspring? Jealousy, others had what was stolen from him
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, nor am I making any profit. Ziltch, nada, none.

A/N: This is AU, and starts just after the movie Lightening Thief ends. Additionally, this takes liberties with Greek mythology. I stick with what the movie Lightening Thief gives the viewer in terms of characterization, family ties, and what it suggests about personality of the gods.

It was good to be back at camp. In such a short time the almost medieval place had begun to feel like home, the sounds of swords clashing as common, and weirdly comforting, as the taxi cab honks of the big city he had come from.

Percy sat near the open fire, his body barely feeling the strain of the day's training, and watched his teammates, fellow demigods, dig into the feast provided in Percy's honor. For a job well done, he thought with a smirk. It was ironic that everyone thought him so brave when all he thought about when entering the huge building and seeing the massive gods and goddesses, was holy shit and, I think I going to pee my pants!

"Something amuses you Percy?" Percy looked over his shoulder to see Chiron approaching with two mugs. Chiron handed one to Percy, and he drank deeply. Percy gesture to the space next to him and Chiron moved to relax. As much as his form would allow it.

"No, nothing in particular," Percy answered belatedely. Chiron looked at him steadily.

"Anabeth has told me of your meeting with your Father. I know you might not feel it now, but you should consider yourself fortunate to have met him. Most of those here know not even what their parent looks like."

Shame flooded Percy's mind before he could process a response.

"They should hate me, you know," Percy whispered. "Poseidon told me about the law, and why it was enacted. I was seven months old when he left, but I had seven months more than most the others," Percy glanced around to all of his friends, his extended family now. Some were older than he was, some younger. It was possible the older ones remembered a time before the law, remembered their parents. However the young ones, well it was Percy's fault they would never see their parents.

Percy nodded to his surrounding and gestured with his hand. "It's my fault. It's my fault they will never know one of their parents."

At that moment a familiar and comforting voice broke through. "Percy no one blames you." Annabeth took a seat on Percy's right. She looked confident in her statement, but then Percy had noticed that Annabeth looked confident in whatever she said, and whatever task was before her. She was never dramatic, and never wavered in her resolve.

"That doesn't mean I am not to blame," Percy responded resolutely.

"Percy, whatever Poseidon may have told you, you must realize that there is guilt clouding his perception, much as there is yours right now. Like Father like son I suppose." Chiron stated with a small smile. "However, most of those removed from the situation will tell you that Zeus was looking for an excuse to pass the law."

Percy's eyes widened, and his mouth opened a little in surprise. Chiron nodded affirmatively. "Yes, most will tell you that the law stemmed from jealousy."

"I have not heard this before," Annabeth solemnly stated, with an underlying questioning of why she not heard it before.

Chiron acknowledged it with a small rolling of his shoulders. "Not many mention it for fear of retribution from Zeus himself. However, think about it Percy, gods have been making children with mortals since they were able to. Poseidon may have left you at seven months, however the law was enacted when you were eight months of age." Chiron shook his head, and gazed up, as though remembering something that happened long ago. "No, there were indeed other factors, and there was most certainly jealousy."

"What would Zeus have to be jealous of?" Percy questioned. "He wasn't particularly friendly to me."

"No, I imagine he wasnt. Especially to you Percy. You see a you were closest in age, and looks to his own son." There was a sound of shock from Annabeth, and Percy own disbelief must have showed, because Chiron nodded.

"Yes, it's true. Zeus had a son. He was incredibly protective over the babe's mother, and then of the newborn. Legions of guards were assigned and severe security measures were enacted to ensure that the child was safe on earth. However, there was a traitor in the group. A group of traitors actually, who did not believe a demigod should hold such a place of importance. And believe me, the child would have taken his place amongst the gods. There had already been talk of turning him immortal when be came of age. Zeus would have nothing less than his son at his side, and everyone knew it. However, the traitors gained access to the house when the babe was not three months old. The mother was killed along with scores of guards, though her body never recovered, and the child taken into the night. In the aftermath Zeus went on a rampage, however his efforts never achieved results. The child vanished."

Percy sat in shock for a moment. Chiron had told him the first day at camp how rare it was for one of the big three to have a child. Percy's mind hummed with questions. Had Zeus loved the child's mother, was the child still alive, was he being held prisoner somewhere? His last thought was, I have a cousin. Or did, Percy thought with a frown. It was unlikely that the baby would have survived, especially given the circumstances. The traitors had wanted him dead.

"When was this?" Annabeth asked.

"Some years ago. The law was passed when you were ten months of age Percy, and the babe would have been six months old. I believe Poseidon left you at seven months to assist his brother in the search, but a month went by and nothing was found, then two months. Poseidon became anxious to see you, and Zeus proclaimed that he was no longer looking out for his responsibilities as a god. It may have been so, the seas were neglected, however it is believed Zeus could not stand another God having what had been stolen from him. Three months after the babe was taken, the law was proclaimed."

"It really is disgusting that they killed an innocent, not to mention defenseless, baby." Annabeth remarked, shaking her head as though she could not fathom the possibility. "Did Zeus find the traitors?" Percy almost smiled, it seemed Annabeth's warrior side was never far from the surface.

"Yes, Zeus found the traitors. He made an example out of them, and even some innocents who had taken to disagreeing with his retaliation on the traitors' families."

"Retaliation?" Percy questioned. It made sense, Zeus certainly was not the type to let anyone off with a warning. Hell, the mighty god had never wavered on the war he almost started over his lighting bolt.

"Yes, he not only destroyed every traitor, but killed their families as well."

"War." Annabeth stated with conviction and Chiron nodded. Percy couldn't believe it was accepted! The families probably had no idea what their relative had been a part of. More innocent lives had been taken! Percy must have been broadcasting his feelings because Annabeth nudged him with her elbow.

"It's the way it is Percy. Zeus claimed the child as his. To kill the child was as much of a declaration of war against Zeus as yelling it on Olympus."

Percy shrugged, deciding not to discuss the issue. He understood that the people here had trained most their lives, and he was still a relative newcomer, both physically and in his way of thinking.

"What are the odds that the child lived?"

Chiron shook his head, and it was the first time Percy could say actual emotion showed on the man's face. Well except for the whole fury incident.

"Very slim. Almost none. Everyone knows it, even Zeus, but still scouts are sent the moment a child is seen with the scar."

Percy looked at Chiron in confusion. "A scar, Percy. It is understood that when Zeus claimed the child as his, a lightening bolt was placed on the child."

"He branded a baby." Percy shook in anger. What the hell! Babies certainly were not cattle! It seemed the traitors had followed Zeus' lead when they slaughtered his mother.

Annabeth shook her head though. "It's a great honor Percy. God's don't claim their half blood children often. It's also for security. Legend says that the scar of a god can never be altered in anyway or even covered. Even something as simple as makeup would never cover a god's claiming scar. It gives more evidence that the baby was killed though. If the child could ever be discovered, then he was a liability. And one would imagine he would have powers as well."

Percy thought about his gift with water. It healed him, giving him strength unlike anything else, even food, and gave him a sense of freedom. If the baby was born of Zeus it would most likely give him an affinity for the skies and maybe heights.

Chiron nodded. "Very astute Annabeth. So, Percy you see another reason for the law. Jealousy."

Percy nodded. Nothing else needed to be said. It wasn't fair but then no one would ever claim gods were giving souls. They thought about themselves first and foremost, and the only thing Zeus had probably thought about was that if he couldn't have his son, then no one would have children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter sat on his broom, almost afraid that the someone would see him and he'd be grounded. Not locked in the Gryffindor dorms, but not allowed to fly, which would be worse than a hundred detentions with Snape as far as he could imagine. And right now, Snape seemed to hate him all the more because he was a first year on the Quidditch team.

Harry didn't mind the sport so much, but the real reason he had agreed was Quidditch was the only way to fly. After his first lesson, Harry reckoned there was no place else in the world he would rather be than the air. Thankfully the broom, flying, and finding a tiny glittering winged ball had come naturally to him. What other seekers thought of as boring, watching possibly for hours to catch a glimpse of the golden snitch, didn't bother Harry. It allowed him time to be as high in the air as he dared, watching the clouds and moving with the wind.

During his first practice with Oliver, Harry found that just by thinking he could calm the wind down, and on his second practice Harry found that he could manipulate the wind to slow down another seeker, or even throw them off course. It was another fabulous part of magic, Harry thought. Harry decided to keep the little gift to himself after Ron had looked at him strangely. Obviously it was a rare gift, maybe like becoming an animal Harry thought with a shrug. Well, he was determined to be about as average as possible since he learned from Dudley that sticking out was the worst thing possible. Average was what one needed to be to fit in.

Harry had only to look at Hermione for that fact. Of course she liked to shove her intelligence in peoples faces a little bit, but the truth was that people didn't like others who weren't like them.

Once Harry realized that controlling the wind wasn't exactly normal for a wizard, he'd headed to the library and found a book on the very basic gifts witches and wizards had. Some could become animagus, like his Professor, some excelled in certain subjects, and there were a whole host of gifts that were either very rare or not very unique at all. Harry happily noted that he was really just average in terms of magic.

Sure, he now knew that all his accidental magic was normal, though it sounded like it had happened more often then to his friends. However, Harry was relieved to find that it didn't make him a freak. Harry also found that using a wand was a lot harder than he thought it would be, and he had to focus for hours before he could actually make a spell work. It was odd, that all of his friends could feel their magic being funneled into the wand, and Harry felt nothing. Harry hid the fact that he only needed to think about what he wanted for it to actually happen. It certainly wasn't normal, and he was going to learn how to use a wand if it killed him, he thought stubbornly.

It was actually why he was out late tonight, sitting on the side of his broom while the wind howled everywhere but around him. The trees looked amazing as they swayed in the light of the moon. The water from the black lake rippled, and small waves fell onto the shores that reflected the moon. Harry breathed in deep breathes of the air and found himself immediately calmed.

Up here, as close to the sky and stars as he could get, was where he felt safest. Harry chuckled to himself and looked down all the way to the small squares he knew were huts and buildings. People would think he was mental if he told them that this was where he felt safest and calmest.

Harry knew he would have to go back down soon and finish his homework, and spell casting. It was amazing how much better he could focus and how many more spells he could do after some time in the air. It was a good thing he had remembered that the same technique had worked at the Dursley's. When he felt stupid, or his head was so full of noise he couldn't think, Harry went out to the nearest electrical tower and started climbing. He'd discovered himself inadvertently tossed up on one of the structures when Dudley was playing a rousing game of Harry Hunting, he thought with a shiver. One minute Harry had been cowering behind a tree, his only thought that that he had to get away, and the next he was at the very top of an electrical tower. Immediately the fresh air made him feel better, and soon Harry made the climb whenever he knew he would need to think better and be smarter.

Which was now, Harry thought with a grimace, as he noticed Hedwig circling him. It was right useful that his highly intelligent owl understood him, and could fetch him should someone notice he was missing.

Harry sighed, "Alright girl, I'm going. Ron woke up didn't he?" Hedwig chirped. "I know, he's nosey sometimes. Go on to the owlry, but come in for breakfast, I'll have some order slips for you to take for me."

Hedwig gave a slight chirp and then headed off to her nest. Harry smiled at the creature. She really was the greatest owl out there, not that he was biased or anything.

Harry shifted and started his decent, ensuring that the wind moved around him. It really was going tonight, he noted, seeing several large branches down around the edges of the Forbidden Forest. Harry landed and took the broom firmly in hand, then walked through the hallways unnoticed as Hogwarts students and professors slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Professor however was not asleep, and stood in the window of his office as paperwork and meetings had kept him up well past the usual time. He watched the young boy dismount the broom without a single problem, the wind blowing fiercely around him, just as the Professor had seen the boy slowly descend without a problem.

The boy really had no idea the magnificence of what he was doing. Dumbledore frowned to himself. Of course, if any of the Professors ever mentioned Harry's strange gift, he could always allude to Harry being a mage of some sort. Dumbledore knew he would have to research the various possibilities, before the problem actually came up.

Then there was of course the inevitable question of where the power had come from though. Dumbledore walked around his desk, and looked at his roll sheet one last time to ensure himself that Harry was indeed headed off to bed. He mentally noted those children still sneaking around the castle, and took house points away as he saw fit. Professors would be checking in soon to establish who was out of bed, and where to go to discover the wayward students.

It gave Dumbledore a few minutes of quiet.

Already Harry Potter was turning out to be a bit of a puzzle, even for a man who enjoyed puzzles. Of course that was partly due to the fact that Albus had been sitting in his office over eleven some off years ago when James Potter had burst in.

Dumbledore always had a soft spot for the Potters, and not just because they were distantly related to the Dumbledore family. Albus knew that his soft spot for James had led to the boy being a bit more mischievous in his younger days, but believed the young man had turned out rather well.

It was why Albus was immediately concerned when James came in and asked for Albus' help. It seemed James' ex-girlfriend Lily Evans had gotten herself into a mess of trouble. She'd had a relationship and now a baby out of wedlock, definitely not something Albus condoned, but then he reasoned he was from a different generation all together. At the time James' had pleaded with Albus for help. Lily was afraid of the baby's father, and needed help getting out of the situation. The father was someone powerful, although James had claimed to not know his identity. Albus remembered not believing that, but letting it go at the time. James had been ecstatic that Lily had agreed to a surface adoption of the child, and letting James alter the birth certificate.

Dumbledore remembered that even then, he'd been somewhat against the idea. However, James had always wanted Lily Evans. One sided infatuation had turned into one sided love, and now he was being given the chance to parent her child.

In the end James' pleadings wore Albus down, and he used his own connections with some of his less publicly acknowledged contacts to put the baby's paperwork through quickly.

In the end the Prophet had gotten a story carefully crafted in Albus' office. The tale of war time romance, and a very much loved child who had been hidden at first for fear of the dark side. Dumbledore was ashamed to admit that it wasn't until after the Potter's were attacked that he connected little Harry with the prophesy. At the time, one thing seemed to have nothing to do with the other, and Albus admitted he was so focused on keeping little Neville safe he had never considered that little Harry now fit the prophesy as well.

Albus leaned back in his chair, he would always regret that lapse in thinking. Lily and James hadn't even known about it, just that the Dark Lord had wanted them dead. Then in the aftermath there was just little Harry. Though, privately Dumbledore knew he would never mentally think of the boy as a Potter. Harry simply wasn't. James had been boistrous, outgoing, smart, and magically powerful. Harry was withdrawn most of the time, only associated with a few chosen people, and had to force himself with every spell. The magic just wasn't there.

It made him wonder whether the boy really had the ability to defeat the dark lord. Albus mentally reassured himself with the fact that the Dark Lord had marked Harry. That lightening bolt on Harry's forehead proclaimed he was the right child. The night of the attack Albus himself had healed every other mark on the boy but that one important red scar, it was the most important, and a sign to all that the light side would prevail. If Albus had to train the boy himself, Harry Potter would prevail.

A/N: Edits were made 3/31/2011 to fix some time line issues. I thought I had it planned how I wanted, and then realized the first chapter didn't match up. So, Percy is about six months older then Harry. Percy was 12 in the lightening thief, though the month in which the movie happened was never discussed, so I am taking creative license. Harry was born in July, which puts Percy born in the previous January. First chapter therefore is after January year one for Harry. Quite honestly, age isn't going to be a factor in this piece.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part 2 of 3. Disclaimer applies as always.

Harry was worried, and he was never worried when flying in the sky. He allowed the rain to touch his body lightly, and bounce off, while the other players were hammered from all angles. Harry's Quidditch goggles stayed dry due to the aversion water seemed to have to him, more than the spell Hermione used.

Harry flew in patterns, trying for all he was worth to spot the damn snitch. This was the onnly game he'd ever wanted over with as soon as possible, as the feeling of danger quietly swept into his pores. Below, the chasers and beaters handled the elements well, not noticing the cold that was spreading above them.

Finally Harry saw the little glint, and for once he went after it as fast as possible. Harry used the wind to the best of his ability, and mentally egged on his broom to go faster. At this point he didnt care which team won the match, he just wanted to investigate what was making his safe place unsafe. Harry could only do that once he'd caught the blasted snitch.

At one time Harry would have thought it odd that on the ground if he felt unsafe he moved away from the source of discomfort, but in the sky he felt it his duty to investigate. The skies were his. That something unsafe entered his domain insulted Harry to his core. Harry had no idea where the feeling came from, but had long ago stopped trying to figure it out. It started back in second year, when Dobby's bludger had knocked him out of the air. Beyond the pain in him arm, was the ritcheous indignation that something had dared take him from his safe space. Now he was going to face the threat head on, whatever it was.

The snitch rounded one of the goal posts and traveled back high into the center of the field, flying almost completely vertical at one point, up into the clouds.

Harry's competitor slowed down as the rain beat fervently against them, and the wind fought them. Harry mentally tried to clear the clouds, and anger flooded him as they refused to move. The wind itself stopped going Harry's way and instead pushed him back. Harry fought the clouds and wind, forcing his broom up. Glancing back he could barely make out the stands in the field.

Within a split second Harry felt the change in the sky; bitter cold now flooded his body, and darkness settled around him. Dementors. Now, Harry knew exactly what was happening, and gave a silent apology to the forces that be. He should have listened to the wind and the suggestion of the clouds. Harry panicked when he turned his broom around to head back down to the ground, and found his path blocked by two dementors sweeping the area in long lined patterns. Looking around, more of the ghastly creatures crowded in and Harry heard screams in his head.

The screams of his Mother and the flash of green light mentally pounded him with pain and suffering. Blackness slowly formed in the back of his head, and Harry knew in that moment he had only seconds before he would black out. The static blackness was inching towards his vision, and engulfing his head. Harry's could feel his heart facing as he tried to find an out, and yet found none. The creatures were focused on him, and winning.

Finally his vision went black, and the last thing Harry felt were his fingers slipping from the broom.

* * *

Zeus stopped dead in the middle of his speech. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong. He stood up, looking around for the danger and yet found only the curious faces of the assembly of gods and goddesses.

Zeus mentally put out feelers into the surrounding area, but nothing felt amiss. Olympus was safe. Still he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. Not wrong he corrected himself, there was danger. He felt it as strongly as the air was telling him insistently that nothing in the area was amiss.

The other gods and goddesses noticed Zeus' alert behavior and looked around for the danger their leader obviously perceived. Confusion flooded the air and they looked to each other for direction. None sensed a threat, and waited for their leader to react or calm down. It went unspoken that if Zeus felt something amiss then it was.

After a few long minutes Zeus finally turned back towards the assembly. The feeling began to pass, but left him with an aching dread. What in the name of heaven had happened?

"This assembly's business shall be continued on the morrow," Zeus stated with more firmness then he felt. Inside his heart was racing, and he left the chamber quickly. Poseidon fell into step behind him.

"You are unwell brother?"

"It is nothing. Go back to your seas Poseidon." Zeus demanded harshly, hoping his brother would take the hint and not press the issue. He would hate to have to kill his brother.

Zeus felt Poseidon sigh, disappear from sight, and Zeus made his way into his office. There he put out more coverage, feeling around his domain in the skies and even encroached upon portions of earth. Nothing seemed out of place. Zeus sat in his chair and still came up with nothing. The danger might have passed, but there was a feeling of wrongness that Zeus couldn't explain

He thought of sending messengers out to various lands to ensure that nothing has disrupted the overall harmony of his domain, but realized it would be pointless. A shifting in the balance of harmony had an entirely different feel, one he had felt and taken care of in the past. No, this was different, he sighed to himself.

It was beyond frustrating to know he could do nothing but wait for the future to unfold. Wait, to see if the emotions came again.

* * *

Harry sat in the tent and felt himself shake before he got a handle on his nerves. The Triwizard Tournament was the most horrible thing he'd ever experienced. He would be facing a dragon. What in the name of Merlin could the professors possibly be thinking? He was fourteen! A dragon! As in the beasts which people studied and trained for years in order to be eligible to work at the reserves with. Years, he thought again.

The whole situation made him angry! He had lost his best friend, though sometimes he wondered if Ron had ever really been his best mate. Was a little loyalty too much to ask for? But then, Harry berated himself, Ron had shown this side before. It really was nothing new. Hermione was caught in the middle too, which he felt horrible about. Ron's and his problem certainly should not have become Hermione's.

Then of course there was the fact that the school absolutely hated him. Harry wondered why he was attempting to win a competition for students who were jeering him and professors who ignored him. Actually, it was quite similar his every day life. Professors were constantly telling him to use his magic and focus more, when what they really meant was, you are just above a squib. Harry had resorted to flying five days a week in order to steady himself for the next days lessons. Without the flying time Harry got headaches from attempting to use his wand. The wand seemed to have given up on him as well, but Harry said nothing. Screaming to his professors that he could do their stupid spells wandlessly wasn't exactly a bright idea. Although there were times when it certainly had merit.

The only subject he excelled in naturally was potions, though Snape made that bloody difficult. All Harry had to do was pay attention to detail, and read. No wand required, which was a blessing.

Harry's thought broke off as he heard his name called, and booing erupted from the stadium. He wanted to just quit really, he thought sadly. The jeering was almost as bad as Voldemort coming after him...again.

Harry left the tent and immediately saw the dragon, and the nest she was protecting. Harry told himself to settle down. The stadium quieted as he hunkered down behind a boulder. Fire flashed around his body, but seemed to go out of its way to avoid him. The flame moved as if repulsed by him. Harry questioned it silently. It was exactly what water did. Another hot wave went around him, and Harry realized that he could think the implication of the discovery to death after he got the damn egg.

Harry drew his wand for show, and then mentally called his broom. He smirked, as he saw it flying towards him seconds later. Magic was so much easier with out people looking over his shoulder and correcting his wand movement.

Harry heaved himself away from the shelter of the boulders, jumped on the broom, and made for an area just out of the dragon's reach, hoping to lure her away from the nest. He made two or three passes out of the beast's reach, before he saw the stake in the ground bend under the muscle power of the animal.

Harry swore mentally in every language he knew, as he watched the gigantic dragon realize that she could be free. The animal used its muscled body, and Harry prayed to the powers that be the chain would hold as he searched for an exit route. All Harry felt was dread as he heard the metal snap, and the huge animal came after him. Only him, Harry thought. Things like this only happened to him!

Flying high past the stands full of screaming spectators, Harry lowered himself over the broom and urged the broom on. He aimed the wind in his direction and concentrated on using it against the dragon. At the same time Harry focused on the clouds, moving them to provide a cover.

Even with that, Harry found himself on the roof of the castle minutes later. Merlin, how did he get himself into these situations? Shitty professors, that's how, he thought with anger. Harry saw the dragon land above him and worked his way over the ledge until he was back seated over the broom. It was certainly a close call!

Horror grew though as the animal came after him again, flying at an unbelievable speed. Harry's firebolt seemed to max out on speed, and yet the beast was gaining on him. Harry attempted various routes and evasive maneuvers, but the animal stayed hot on his trail. It was furious with him for attempting to take the egg. How on earth was he to survive this one?

With grim determination Harry saw the bridge and knew that it was either him or the animal. Merlin, he hoped the fates would forgive him. He didn't want to injure her; she should never have been involved in the competition! She was just another innocent! A beastly, huge innocent. Harry hated more than anything that the fight for life had taken to the skies, the one place where both he and the dragon felt at home and free.

Harry struggled as the bridge came closer and finally made up his mind. He headed for a small opening, knowing that the animal would try to follow. The broom and his body fit through easily, and Harry turned back to watch as the animal crash with a huge thud and roar. The magnificent animal bent the metal of the bridge but even she was no match for its strength. Harry felt his eyes tear as he watched the animal fall to its death, and wiped away evidence of the weakness. She should never have been in the tournament, chained down to the ground when she belonged to the skies, he thought.

Harry made his way back to the stadium knowing it was expected he come out chase fierce and excited. He grabbed the egg as classmates cheered, but only thought of the dragon. Harry felt no accomplishment in beating an animal so like himself. His classmates' claps and cheers made no difference. They had shunned him and now wanted to bask in the so called glory of winning. There was no glory though. The skies had been tainted with death.

* * *

Zeus' head shot straight up from his book at the despair and worry that flooded him. Something had happened, he was sure of it. The past year since the incident in front of the assembly, Zeus had studied every feeling he felt, but this was confirmation that the feelings were not his own.

Zeus grabbed parchment and began to write out his feelings. There was despair, and a lot of it. Sadness and a loss of innocence followed. There was also anger, and deep seeded bitternes. Underlying it all, Zeus felt he had to be somewhere. There was someplace he was needed!

Was he going crazy? Of course not, Zeus admonished himself. He was Zeus, King of the gods, god of the skies. The most powerful there ever was, and he was immortal. Still, he jotted down notes to himself as the flood of emotions continued. He felt an opening of communication, but quickly closed it off. Was he being deceived? Was someone or thing bidding for a take over, and an opening into his mind? Finally the broadcast of emotions stopped and Zeus' writing halted.

Within seconds Zeus remembered that he was not alone. Poseidon sat across from him, with a concerned look upon his face. It was amazing how much he could hate and love his brother at the same moment. Zeus hated that he had shown a weakness, and this unknown was certainly a weakness.

"This is like the last time." It was not a question, but a statement. It had also betrayed a worry that Zeus refused to acknowledge. Damn his brother.

"It is not your concern," Zeus said quietly, composing himself and picking back up the book he had been reading. The emotions continued to linger.

A hand moved the book down and Zeus looked up into Poseidon's concerned face.

"I am talking as your brother, and you have my oath that this discussion shall stay in these quarters. Now, I have kept silent this past year as time and time again your brain wandered as though you were trying desperately to figure out some sort of puzzle. However, today is much like last year's event. If you truly cannot trust me, then find someone you can. There is something wrong!"

The words of steel softened Zeus' resolve in a way that kindness certainly would not have done so.

"They are feelings. Feeling which are not my own," Zeus said quietly, and saw his brother frown.

"You are connected to many mentally. Is it similar?"

Zeus shook his head firmly. He had established over the past year it was nothing similar to his connection with the skies and beings.

"No, I fear not. It is not requests, but emotions. Though today I saw an outlet of response as well. If this is enemies playing new tricks, I shall find and destroy them piece by piece." Steeled resolve underlay the emotions.

"Of course you would. You said that they are emotions. Do you feel an unordinary concern for whatever _is _feeling the emotions?"

Poseidon was looking at Zeus so intently, that it made him nervous for the first time in centuries. May all that is in the world, help him if Poseidon was able to solve this riddle in such little time. How stupid and insignificant could it be, to be so easy?

"Yes, the emotions vary. Last year it was despair, anguish, and for some reason I was actually concerned. I felt the need to protect." Zeus barked a humorless chuckle. "We both know that no such emotion exists in me. Today I felt despair, and sadness so deep I wanted to protect again. Like I would protect anything. Beings must protect themselves! Survival of the fittest! It makes no sense." Zeus ended with a shake of his head.

Zeus watched his brother's face go blank, and knew that his brother thought he had solved the riddle. The wall of no emotion was the surest sign to all that Poseidon either meant business, or knew the answers and would take his sweet time sharing.

"As you said brother, you don't feel such emotion. You are right. It is human like, though sometimes in rare cases we do. Think back. What was the last being you felt emotion for?"

Zeus felt the color drain out of his face as denial, loss, and hatred flooded his mind.

"No." He should strike down his brother for daring to bring up the memory of what he had lost! All Zeus found he could do though was reiterate his last word firmly over and over again.

Poseidon leaned forward. "He would be what now, fourteen earth years? A time of high emotions in a young one's life."

Zeus got up suddenly, the chair behind him fell, and his fist slammed upon the desk! "You listen here brother! I shall not be manipulated! My son is dead! His mother is dead! If you do not wish to find your's in Hades realm as well, then I suggest you leave and take your foul thoughts with you!"

Zeus watched with rage filled eyes, as his brother walked to the archway that was the entrance. Finally, he turned back after standing in the archway momentarily.

"I know this brings up horrible memories and I am sorely sorry for that. However, you must move onto the reality that very few things can broadcast the emotions you speak of, and it is undeniable that children can do what you are experiencing. Neither his, nor his Mother's body was ever recovered. Ask any of our brethren with mortal children and they will tell you the links are the same. I feel if Percy is in trouble, and if he needs help there is an outlet for me to respond. I feel the emotions I would feel as a father, if I were mortal. and there with him. Fear for him, and the need to protect are common. If you come up with another answer though, do let me know, but I think you must consider the possibility that he is out there."

Zeus knew he should stay silent, but he couldn't, "You are suggesting that my child's Mother was in league with the traitors are you not? That they are both alive and out there! For why would they hide they dispose of her body, and yet keep my son alive?"

Poseidon still stood at the archway. "I am merely pointing out that we both know you had no love for the Mother of the child. A conquest, nothing more, nothing less. However, everyone on earth and sky knew you would never let her leave your protection with the child in tow. The child would have stayed under your protection until he was to be turned."

"Your imagination has run away with you Brother, along with your brain and common sense! No, you shall not toy with me! He is dead, as is his Mother! Maybe, this is your plot to take over! Voices in my head indeed!"

"He is dead because you say so?" Poseidon visibly scoffed at the notion.

Poseidon walked out of the room only to see lightening and hear thunder crack and roll overhead, the likes of which he hadn't heard in years.

* * *

Harry hated the fact that others were taking his form to protect him. When his protectors showed up at the Dursley's with this plan, he had tried to persuade them against it. He hated that they were being put in danger. Everything revolved around him, and every death was another laid upon Harry's shoulders.

Harry wasn't offerred a choice though.

Hagrid quickly got Harry into the motor bike and into the air they went. It calmed Harry down, right up until the point that the death eaters intercepted them in the air. Harry looked around shocked as Death Eaters appeared all over his sky. He hadn't any warning!

Within moments the air was filled with colored lights, and spells either hit nothing or sickening screaming was heard as they found their target. Part of Harry couldn't believe this was actually happening. The masked followers of the Dark Lord were out to kill the people who were trying to protect Harry, and there wasnt a damn thing he could do about it!

Hagrid was trying his best to evade the lights, but he wasnt having a lot of success. The screaming was getting to Harry, as Hagrid kept telling him to hold on. Harry looked on in horror as more spells converged on his protectors. Merlin, how many more would die. How could he face these people again? It was all his fault!

* * *

Zeus stopped dictating to the assembly the moment the emotions began to fill him, and he closed his eyes. It had been two years since the last incident, and the moment he felt the wave of emotion he stopped and paid attention.

This was like and unlike the other he noted with frustration and dread. There was panic, pure panic, and a belief that death was sure to follow. There was despair and pain so real Zeus looked for the source.

Zeus opened his eyes, and found Poseidon's worried gaze.

A wave of actual pain came through, and Zeus realized this was it. It was decision time. He could acknowledge that this was actually happening, or he could close off the feelings completely. He was tempted to take the latter option, and hated that his heart wanted him to take the former. Was it truly possible that these emotions came from his son? It seemed so impossible. Another waive of despair came though, and Zeus realized that the time for thinking was over.

Zeus looked steadily at his brother. "What do I do?"

Poseidon rose from his seat immediately, and walked over.

"Close your eyes and try to see him. You may not be able to see what is actually happening, but you should be able to feel the emotions very clearly. Get to know the situation that he is in. Guide him through it. "

Zeus heard Athena's gasp as the situation dawned on her, but made no move. He closed his eyes, and searched for the connection. It was a connection similar to ones he had with other beings, yet this was more powerful. As he traced it the emotions came through even stronger, and Zeus felt a wave of protectiveness he had not experienced since his son had been placed in his arms for the first time.

He tried to determine the boy's surroundings but all he felt was the familiar sense of war. There was a battle in the skies, and his son was watching pain and possibly lives being lost as he struggled to live through it. Dread and fury coursed through him. The skies were Zeus place!

Zeus gathered his strength, and looked towards the intent of the boy's foes. It helped greatly that they were in the air, and Zeus' senses were at their strongest there. Oh, yes, these foes wanted his son dead. They were willing to kill anyone in their path to thhat objective, and lives had already been lost. Zeus felt the boy decide to take an offensive, though his son struggled to decide on a particular approach. Mentally Zeus encouraged him to take an option that would take the enemy out for good.

Zeus felt the boy disagree, and almost smiled at the stubborness, but then felt the panic of something that was a close call. Were they in planes that the mortals had invented? It made sense, but the boy seemed so young for that. Zeus lightly admonished the boy and again pushed him hard to take a direct approach. This time Zeus felt the boy listen, and felt both the guilt and relief of a successful attack.

Time and time again Zeus helped the boy make decisions as he tried to gain a sense of where on earth the battle was. Warfare in planes was too common in these years though, and Zeus felt guilty that his hands off approach to earth was now a weakness. He had no idea what was happening on earth, and who was at war these years.

Finally he felt the boy's feelings of relief and safety. Zeus tried to keep the connection open, to encourage the boy to think about his wearabouts, but he panicked and mentally gave Zeus a shove. When Zeus searched for the connection again, he found it disappearing quickly. Zeus tried for all he worth to trace the path, but in a split second it was gone.

Zeus took a few breathes, thanking the fates that Olympus was so high into the air, which gave him renewed strength. FinallyZeus opened his eyes, and saw that most the assembly was still seated.

Only Poseidon and Athena stood by his side waiting for him to direct their course of action. Zeus thought for a few moments over the implications of what was about to happen. There was no question now. His son was alive somewhere, and Zeus realized he would gladly tear apart earth to find him.

Zeus breathed in and out again, deciding on the best course of action. He refused to act recklessly, but instead would map out a strategy. The lives of mortals were negligible he decided. Millions could go to Hades as long as he had his son by his side in the end.

Finally Zeus nodded to Poseidon and Athena, the latter still had surprise written across her face. The two returned to their seats quietly, as the others looked on.

"I have known for sometime of the possibility my half-blood son is alive. I know not what happened to his Mother, nor do I care. She is either dead or a traitor, and shall make a trip to Hades in due course. My son is the priority though."

This announcement brought forth curses, and shock. Hardly surprising, Zeus thought. He had disbelieved it fully until a few minutes ago. Now though, everything would done to ensure his son's return. Everything.

"Now it is a certainty he is alive. He seems to be involved in some sort of battle on earth, and I express my resolve here and now, my son shall be found!" Zeus made certain he met every single pair of eyes. No one would question his resolve. "I care not how many mortal lives are lost, though I suppose less is always preferable," Zeus stated more as an after thought. "Should anyone, mortal, god, or in between have known about the deceit I will wipe out the line and will seek vengence on every being they knew! Am I understood? Every lead will be looked into until my son is by my side!"

Zeus was surprised to find that every eye met his in resolve. Yes, he thought, it greatly surprised him. Zeus did not realize that every body in the room had watched him suffer in sadness when his son was taken. Those born of Zeus' own loins could not deny that the half mortal son had changed their Father. For the few short months the boy had lived, Zeus had been a different being. A better being. If it took the slaughter of millions to find the child, then that's what would happen in the end. Their help would save lives, because they knew from the last time that Zeus had little concern for life when it came to this child.

They all spoke oaths, and made plans. Some cared not for the child, since they had never cared for their own mortal offspring, and this was no different. However, they did care for Zeus. Some did not care for Zeus, and those that did not, agreed because they knew the look in his eyes. Their immortality would end before one word was taken in opposition of the plans. Therefore, they would never question the plans.

Finally, the plans were sealed and Zeus sent up a signal to the heavens in the form of lightening, and in a silent promise to his son that he would be found.

* * *

Percy Jackson waited with Annabeth, and the others, by the fire once they were awoken by the huge display of lightening and thunder. On such a clear night, the display was understood by one and all to be a message of power, anger, and resolve. Not that anyone would ever go against Zues, but it seemed that something had rattled the powerful god.

"What do you think it is?" Grover asked from beside Percy, as he munched on some bread.

"Something big," Annabeth stated, her eyes still on the sky. The display had started forty-five minutes ago, and had yet to end. The large threads of lightenings lit of the sky all around them.

"Whatever it is, we should know soon." Chiron stated from Annabeth's side. Percy noticed that even their wise teacher seemed a little apprehensive. "A messenger was called up to Olympus some time ago, and will hopefully be back shortly." Hopefully, being the key word, Percy thought.

Percy became even more worried as the bon fire grew larger, and even larger yet, towering over the students. Nothing appeared in the flames but it was a sure sign that even Hades had taken notice of the display, and was keeping a close eye on the events.

Percy glanced to Annabeth, and saw the thoughtful look on her face. When she shook out of it, he looked in question.

"My mother says that everything will be alright. Nothing else, but that she believes us not to be in any danger."

The words were vague but Percy felt comforted by them. At least someone knew what was going on, and he made a mental note to ask Poseidon later why he was keeping his own son out of the loop. Unless, Percy thought, Poseidon was already busy working on the problem. Problem, or whatever this was. Percy looked over to Chiron.

"When was the last time that Zeus did this?"

Chiron just shook his head, his eyes still flickering between the fire and the skies.

"Not since -." A deep breath alerted Percy to a change in Chiron's thoughts. Annabeth had also noticed and stared at him.

"Since when?" Annabeth asked with determination.

"The night Zeus' son was lost."

The sound of a blowhorn beckoned all the students into the arena came, and Percy wondered what the gods had discovered. A display like this meant that the game plan had changed.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

The voice had been heard a few times now, but after destroying the latest horcrux, Harry found himself exhausted in the hospital, and with no mental shields to block it out. Harry groaned as he tried not to listen to the whispered masculine voice, asking over and over again where Harry was. After Sirius' death Harry knew that voices were never a good sign. You were either going crazy or Voldemort was trying to possess you.

Neither was a particularly great option. The first time Harry truly heard the voice was after he was rescued from the Dursley's the previous year. Since then, when Harry felt pain or weak the voice made its appearance.

Most of the time it told Harry to be strong and to fight. But after Harry was healed it moved on to asking where he was. The man, if it was a man and Harry assumed so, sometimes became frustrated. It never lasted though, and Harry became relatively adept at shutting the voice out. Harry tried to sort out whether Voldemort had learned a new trick but Harry hadn't been able to discern where the voice was really coming from. And given the alternative was most likely insanity he wasn't too keen on an answer.

An even bigger problem was that if it was Voldemort, the psycho had apparently started lacing the voice with some sort of compulsion charm. Harry wasn't entirely sure how that was possible. All Harry knew was that it had become harder and harder to resist the voice. It sounded so comforting at times that Harry just wanted to give in, and that baffled Harry more than anything. He knew within moments of giving in, Voldemort would be in front of him. The confusion it all caused was too much for words.

Unfortunately, Harry made the mistake of telling Ron and Hermione, and of course the next morning everyone believed he was going crazy. He realized he should never have trusted them with his secrets. Well Hermione, he had been uncertain of, but Ron was still the same guy. Harry doubted the red head had matured since eleven.

Now Harry was being shunned by the school that he was working towards protecting. Crazy shit in Harry's opinion. He was going to save them though. Harry understood there was good and bad in the world, and he was going to save it for the good out there. Though sometimes he thought the good was hiding from him, or just not present in the little piece of the world he had experienced so far.

If he could get the voice in his head to just shut up then he'd be able to go on with the hunt. He wanted so badly to be able to concentrate on the tasks at hand.

_Why are you afraid of me Little Warrior? _The voice had come up with the not so cute nickname some time ago. Considering Harry was almost six feet tall, it was a bit annoying.

Harry thought about all the times that Voldemort had tried to get in his brain.

_"Who is this Voldemort?" _The voice appeared curious, and Harry wasn't sure if it was the exhaustion that turned his feelings of being terrified, into amusement. Like the voice didn't know who Voldemort was.

Thinking of which, Harry thought, the showdown was approaching quickly. Now that all the horcruxes had been destroyed, the battle would come. Harry was determined to live. He wanted it with every fiber of his being.

The last he heard of the voice before he fell asleep was _Sleep now Little Warrior. I shall find you. _

* * *

The moment Zeus felt his son slide into sleep he called the assembly, and gave orders. It had been a long year with minimal progress, but now it seemed the end was in sight. Zeus was determined if nothing else.

Minutes after a messenger was sent to the half blood camp, he returned with word that Poseidon and Athena's offspring had heard of Voldemort through their research, and could give a report with their knowledge as soon as the assembly was ready.

Zeus refused to show how pleased he was. Percy Jackson had shown his worth over and over again during the past year, studying and training harder than any of his comrades. Zeus knew that while others slept Percy Jackson was still at the books. When others took a break from combat training, Percy Jackson fought the trainers. When Zeus had inquired into the efforts, the answer he received from Poseidon was that Percy thought of the boy as family already. They were of the same blood.

It was one of the few things that made sense to Zeus.

The assembly waited for the demigods to appear before them, all were anxious to hear the news. Zeus could see his brother's excitement to catch a glimpse of his son.

Finally the boy emerged with Athena's daughter. He had grown up a bit, Zeus acknowledged. The training was turning him into a man, and the strong god blood had quickened his human maturity.

The greeting was somewhat stilted, but nothing that Zeus could remark on with disfavor.

"You are late. What do you know?" Zeus demanded.

Percy stepped up in front of the assembly of gigantic gods with confidence.

"Lord Voldemort is what's is known as a Dark Lord in the magic world. They are humans who are mortal, but have magical gifts, although this Voldemort is said to be immortal. He is feared by all and has a following of pureblood individuals; those with only magical ancestry. The reason for our late arrival is I remembered the young boy who was said to have destroyed Voldemort years ago, and he is the same boy Voldemort has repeatedly tried to kill since he gained back a body. The details of how he gained a body are still unknown. However, the prophesized child is the important one."

Percy smiled although he was trying to contain it.

"I believe this may be you son."

Percy held up a moving photograph, and then handed it to the nearest god to pass along to Zeus. Each one appeared speechless as they studied the photograph and then looked back at Percy. Percy only smiled, knowing that they were seeing the likeness.

Just as Percy did not look like his red haired father, Harry Potter did not look like his blonde father. Both looked like their ancestors and each other. There were still a few inconsistencies but then again, Percy thought, magic could be involved.

Percy watched as Zeus studied the photograph intently.

"He appears malnourished," Zeus remarked, aiming his words toward Percy.

"Yes, he does. According to our information he lived with relatives of his mother once she died. Lily Evans was his mother's name, as you know. From my information I believe she had partnered with the traitors, and then married a man named James Potter. They both died in an attack by Voldemort. Through our research of the boy we discovered that he looks exactly like James Potter, and because of your blood, it is likely they could only alter his features slightly by magic methods to give him the appearance of being James Potter's child. We are still researching those methods, and our contacts are working on it as well. With both of them dead, it will be more difficult to ascertain what is going on. James Potter is on his magical birth certificate so that may have something to do with it. "

Zeus nodded in satisfaction. It was easier this way. Zeus wouldn't have to kill them himself.

"Harry Potter was left with his relatives who hated magic to an extreme. Your son was believed to have magic in his blood, as Lily was a witch."

"My son had no magic in his blood," Zeus stated firmly. He never knew Lily was a witch.

Annabeth stepped in. "He does appear to have trace amounts, but no where near that of the average wizard or witch. The power you passed along to him was mistaken for magic, and he was placed in a boarding school at age eleven based upon that belief. Unfortunately, wizards and witches use wands, and my research shows Harry wasn't very successful using the medium to control his power. However, his spontaneous powers appeared so frequently that there was never a doubt he had magic. He has faced this Voldemort numerous times, and come out alive."

Zeus nodded. His little warrior was strong. He urged the two demigods to go on, and listened to them for the next hour as they explained the wizard world, the politics, and what they knew about the force trying to kill his son.

They kept calling him Harry. It was not the boy's name, but for now it would do.

When they finished, Zeus only had one command for them.

"We travel in the morning. Be ready at dawn."

The two left quietly, barely glancing at their respective parents.

Poseidon spoke first. "He is a handsome young man. His features may have been altered slightly but I still see the likeness between him and Percy. And no one, but no one could ever mistake your mark." Poseidon glanced at his brother and smiled at him for the first time in years. "Really brother, on his forehead? Even I thought it would be a place a little less conspicuous."

There were chuckles around the room, but Zeus only looked at the picture again and ran his thumb over his mark. "He was mine. I had hoped my mark would protect him"

Poseidon lost his smile. "These mortals may not have realized or heard about the kidnapping. However, it doesn't appear they have trained him well, nor given him the tools necessary to win this battle."

Zeus nodded. "They have done their best to weaken my son. I remember Lily Evans speaking of this Potter and I recognize the school headmaster." Zeus looked down again at the picture of the little mortal man. "He was involved. This mortal was part of the plan."

Athena broke in, reluctant to cast a death sentence on the old man. "Mayhap he did not know whose babe your son was?"

Zeus nodded. "Let us hope not. I would not rejoice in killing a mortal close to my son."

* * *

Harry awoke in the familiar hospital bed to voices in the hallway. Merlin, what he wouldn't give for a little more sleep?

"We just want to see if Harry is alright. He would want us to be with him." Hermione's pleading once again did the trick, Harry thought with irritation. She only did that when they weren't speaking, and she deliberately wanted to speak her mind with out Harry walking off.

As Hermione walked in Ron dragged his feet behind her. A glare from Hermione sent his feet moving faster into the room. Finally they were at his bedside, and Harry looked over to them.

"I am in no mood to hear your excuses." Even to Harry's own ears he sounded harsh.

He saw Ron's eyes flash. "We're not making excuses! We had every right to tell people you were hearing voices!"

Harry hardened. "You had every right to blab something that you were told was a secret? Good to know for the future."

"It was for your own good Harry." Ron stated it stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No Ronald, for my own good might have been telling Madam Pomfrey or the Headmaster. You went and blabbed it to everyone you could get to listen."

"Harry," Hermione stated in a reasonable tone, Merlin he hated that tone, "don't be stubborn about this. We're here to help. We talked to the headmaster who said you were out trying to take care of the Horcruxes and we want to know all about it. We're here and we are open to listening." She nodded, like she was consoling Harry about something. Harry almost laughed.

"You want to know now that the danger is gone. That's all. You want to feel in the know, but want nothing to do with the effort. Worse, neither of you have a problem then using that information. How popular would the information make you Ron? What type of fantastic papers could you write on this Hermione?"

Both started to protest but Harry saw the blush on Hermione's face and the frustration on Ron's. Suddenly he wanted them gone. Harry called for Madam Pomfrey and asked her for some peace and quiet. Since he never asked for anything, she took him seriously and bundled the protesting Hermione and Ron out the door.

Two hours later Harry was in the great hall, finally getting something to eat. Several Gryffindors, mainly Neville and Seamus, closed ranks around him. They had been two of the few people who never bugged Harry or talked about him behind his back. People like them were few and far between, and Harry valued their loyalty above all.

His two friends kept conversation light, as they shoveled foods onto plates, and kept an eye on Harry. Harry appreciated their concern and took a few large bites of food to reassure them.

Suddenly the doors opened wide in the Great Hall and Professor Snape stormed up to the head table. Harry noted that Professor Dumbledore's smile chilled, and the man's gaze sought out Harry's. Harry knew what it meant. Voldemort was here, and probably trying to get through the wards. Harry stood up as aurors and Order members rushed into the room. DA members caught on to what was happening and joined in, while younger students were hustled back to their dorms.

"Harry?" Hermione asked from a few seats down.

Harry shrugged. "It's okay Hermione. Go back to the dorms, and take Ron with you."

Hermione looked around and then at Harry and her straightened her back. He watched with surprise as she pulled out her wand. "No, Harry. We might disagree about some things, but not about this. This is where we stand united." Harry looked on in shock as Ron nodded, and pulled out his wand as well.

Only Merlin knew why Hermione and Ron were doing it, but they were ready to go to the front lines. For the greater good, Harry realized darkly. They wouldn't put him first, but they would put the great good first. It was slightly depressing, but then Harry realized that it was exactly what he was doing as well. Maybe he couldn't fault them completely when he took actions with the exact same goals and for the exact same reasons. Harry didn't expect to survive the encounter; he was tired, hungry, and up against a wizard with astounding power. Harry's only thought was that he just wanted to live long enough to take Voldemort down with him. It was all he had to do. He just needed to enough time to AK the man, Harry told himself. Maybe he was more like Ron and Hermione then he thought.

At that moment another auror came into the great hall yelling. "Headmaster there seems to be another force out there!"

Dumbledore looked crestfallen; his face more ashen than before. "Another sect of Voldemort's allies?"

"No," the man breathed heavily. "They seem to be against Voldemort, and are cutting through his ranks like nothing I've ever seen before!"

At that statement everyone in the halls, which now counted at least two hundred, pulled their wands out and marched out to the front gates.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Hundreds upon hundreds of death eaters were being slaughtered by what appeared to be teenagers. Teenagers with swords and no wands. Yet spell after spell just melted over them as if it was nothing. Voldemort's followers seemed to have caught on and were fighting hand to hand combat, and yet they were still losing badly.

Harry rushed to the gates, which had yet to be breached, and tried to get out. He needed to help! Harry needed to ensure no one died out there! At that moment a man dressed in some sort of old-world battle gear appeared and stopped Harry from opening the gate.

"Let me out!" Harry screamed. The man looked down in concern. "Let me out! I have to help them!" The man smiled in what could only be interpreted as approval.

"Let them handle it Young Warrior. You have done enough." Harry stood in stunned silence as he processed the name.

"You- You're the voice?" Harry hated himself for almost stuttering. The man only shook his head though.

"No, however your Father has nicknamed you well. It is he who you speak to. You do him proud being ready to fight, however, you are simply not as well trained as the warriors and heroes out there. Let them do what they are trained to do."

"My Father is dead. I don't understand what you're talking about."

The man smiled gently. "I know Little Warrior. Much information has been denied to you. Have patience though, and all shall be revealed."

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Dumbledore's upset face. What on earth could the man be upset about? Harry glanced back to the field, and noted that the warriors or heroes, or whatever they were, were decimating the Death Eaters.

The man at the gate then walked over to fight a few of the Death Eaters. He took great joy in the fight, Harry realized. Harry supposed it was easy to enjoy a fight when one was that skilled. Harry watched the man cut down Voldemort's followers with efficient swipes of his blade, and didn't even notice the yells and moans of the Death Eaters as they fell all over the field. Father, Harry thought again, and then looked to Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore looked upset and pale.

Harry was about to ask if what the man had said was truth, but decided now was not the appropriate time. He vowed he would get answers later.

Through the path of Death Eaters Harry finally saw Voldemort's snake face. The man was headed toward the gates, and Harry prepared himself for battle. When Voldemort was only twenty feet away, a man appeared out of thin air, standing in front of Harry by only ten feet.

Harry noted the man's muscled form was incased in the same old world battle gear that some others wore. He was blonde, with an old world quality that seemed out of place, and like the others this man did not have a wand. In his hand appeared a three foot long, shiny crackling stick.

The man seemed comfortable standing in front of Voldemort, and Harry had to stop himself from shouting a warning. Voldemort came to a stop as he saw the man had no intention of moving. Voldemort was evaluating, Harry realized, trying to determine the easiest way to kill his enemy.

Harry expected to hear Voldemort's voice but instead heard the blond man speak loud and clear.

"You are the leader of the foes that seek to kill the boy named by his mother as Harry Potter?"

Voldemort laughed insanely. "My followers will not kill him. The pleasure belongs to me! I see no reason to kill you though, leave and I shall bypass your family on my next raid to rid the world of traitors."

The man who had been talking to Harry stood next to that gate, shaking his head sadly. There was a look of disbelief on his face, as though even he couldn't quite believe that this awful creature existed.

The blonde man turned to the crowd behind Hogwarts gates, which now number at least five hundred.

"My apologies for our late intervention. We should have rid you of this being a long time ago. This is not human, and as such is now the problem of the gods."

There was a gasp around the crowd. The blonde man raised his stick and lightening flashed around the sunny sky. At the moment Harry watched as the forces battling the death eater disengaged, and took a step away from their foes. The blonde man looked around, slammed the now six foot staff into the ground and pointed the other end at the sky. White-hot lightening bolts filled the air. Harry watched as each bolt found a Death Eater and with in second those already dead, turned to ash, and those not dead screamed as they became ash. Piles littered the field, and Harry heard screaming from over the hills. It seemed Voldemort had been keeping reserve forces.

Voldemort looked around suddenly and found himself alone. He then looked madly back to the man who had just slaughtered his forces. "I shall gain new followers! I am Lord Voldemort!"

Voldemort lifted his wand and sent a sickeningly green light towards the man, but instead of killing him, it disappeared on contact. Voldemort for once looked confused. He sent a second and third green light, but all dissipated.

The man finally spoke again. "Nature may have gifted you magic, however I find you unworthy. By the power of my status as King of the Gods, I take back the power given to you by nature." It was said with authority, and a tone that expected action to follow the words.

At the end of the statement strange sparkling lights flew out of Voldemort and back into nature as he let out a painful scream. Voldemort was left standing there, as he tried to cast again and again.

"I will kill you! I will kill you all!" he shrieked.

Zeus only nodded. Harry watched the man turn toward his section of the crowd.

The man besides the gate undid the latch, as Zeus spoke. "Harry Potter please come here."

Harry was now a little more concerned, and glanced up at the man who had stopped him before.

The man only smiled gently, "Go on Little Warrior. This part is yours."

Harry stepped out in the open, and walked past a few of the warriors who had fought the Death Eaters. They were all unbelievably young, and should have been inexperienced, yet none appeared winded. Harry nodded respectfully to each he past, trying to silently thank them for all they had done. Each nodded back in turn, while a few even smiled at Harry.

Harry noticed there were more men and woman dressed similarly to Zeus. All looked on calmly, as though killing a mad man were an every day occurrence. Finally Harry reached Zeus, and looked at the man in question.

"Hello Little Warrior."

Harry gasped. It was the voice.

"Yes, it was I. We shall have plenty of time to talk about that later. However, this unfortunately has to be done. I am sorry to give you this task, however the man would only kill innocents until the day he perished. I cannot allow that."

The man stood silently for a moment, staring into Harry's eyes. Finally Harry guessed the man saw what he wanted, and spoke again. "Harry I want you to take the lightening bolt. Think of what you desire and whom you wish to aim it at. The power will follow."

Harry could only stare at the man. "I have a wand," Harry reminded him.

Zeus nodded. "I know Little Warrior, and we both know it does nothing but inhibit you. Take the bolt Harry. I promise no harm shall come to you."

Harry glanced over to where Voldemort appeared to be stuck to the ground, and finally took the bolt. Before Harry did anything he looked over to the crowds of onlookers and back to the field. Harry knew some would hate him for this, and others would think him a coward if he refused. The truth was, he just wanted the war over with. Whether living as a muggle or a wizard, Voldemort would never stop.

Harry thought about the piles of ash, and mentally asked the bolt to turn Voldemort into one. Harry shoved the bolt down to the ground, and then up to the sky as he had seen the man do. A single lightening bolt pierced the sunny sky, and then a screaming Voldemort. Within a split second nothing but a pile of ash was left.

There was silence in the crowd for a few long moments and all Harry could do was look in horror at the pile of ash. Great Merlin, he'd actually done it. He had killed Voldemort. Harry swallowed hard, and tried to wrap his head around what had just happened.

Suddenly a cheer went up on the field, as the heroes and warriors congratulated Harry with whoops and yells. More than a few warriors sprung into spontaneous back flips and handsprings, which Harry noted even through his anguish, was pretty cool. The cheer moved to the crowd behind the Hogwarts' fence, and became a deafening roar.

Harry felt a hand on his should and turned to his head to the side where Zeus stood.

"You did well my son. You did well."

Harry didn't know what to say. "How - what- how is that possible?"

Zeus looked down at Harry intently, and then sighed. "Your Mother decided to leave me and knowing that I would never allow you to go with her, she conspired with my enemies. Once it appeared as though she was dead, and you were either dead or lost to me, she came to England and married James Potter. She completed a surface adoption once she married, which altered some of your features and ensured that no one would ever second guess who your father was. That is the rather short and simple truth of the matter. We will have time to discuss it at length though, for me to show you the truth if you wish it."

"I definitely wish it." Harry stumbled. Merlin above, how on earth was he supposed to believe that all this was truly happening? "How can you be certain? I mean how do I know you're telling the truth? I look nothing like you."

Zeus' expression didn't change, though he turned to face his son fully. "I am certain Harry. The mental bond we share is unique to child and parent. However, there is more. Harry, haven't you always loved the air? You feel at home in the skies, and considering the power you should have inherited from me, you probably have a few other gifts relating to the sky or weather." Zeus must have seen the ohh expression on Harry's face, for he nodded once and then continued on. "You do look like my family; our ancestors to be exact, and your cousin as well. A young man who looks nothing like his father either. Though I can feel the slight taint of magic on your features." Harry saw Zeus frown and then he did nothing more than put his finger on Harry's scar. Immediately Harry felt a tingling sensation. A mirror materialized in Zeus' hand and Harry looked through it. There wasn't much a difference at all. His face was slightly rounder, his shoulders perhaps a touch broader, but he still looked like himself. He glanced up at Zeus in question.

"The changes were very small, but you do look even more like your cousin."

Harry watched Zeus' gaze fly behind them, and Harry turned to a group a warriors. Amongst them was a young man looking fiercely at Harry. He had Harry's same dark hair, build, and face shape. Harry was certain when closer he would see even more similarities.

The young man nodded, and Harry nodded back. "My cousin." Harry said almost reverently, loving that the young man looked nothing like Dudley Dursley. From the way others protected and stood at his cousin's back, Harry deduced the young man was highly respected.

"Yes, your cousin. Percy Jackson."

Harry looked back to the man beside him. The absurdity of this conversation was finally sinking in. "Merlin, this is insane!" Harry shook his head in denial and felt himself degrading into hysteria.

Harry felt his shoulder being grabbed roughly, and brought his gaze to Zeus'.

"You are my son Harry. It will undoubtedly take you some time to adjust to it, but the fact will remain the same. I promise you that. I know you feel a bond with the Potters but the truth is you are mine! You were never James Potter's, and you will never be. I promise you my words are the truth."

Harry looked at the man skeptically. "Nobody minds breaking promises here."

The man frowned. "Where we are from your word is what binds you. Words should be the truth, a statement from your mouth should always be a promise to all."

Harry nodded finally, after studying the man's face. Wouldn't that be a dream place to live? A place where you didn't need to figure out the second meaning behind words, solve riddles to keep yourself alive, and wait for people to smile to your face and then stab you in the back. Such a place seemed like heaven.

One thought led to another and Harry frowned again. "What do you want from me?"

Finally, Zeus cracked a smile. "Just you Harry. For now why don't we settle on going inside."

Harry nodded and started forward, but the man's hand in his shoulder slowed Harry. He nodded, and Harry kept his pace in line with Zeus'. At the fence Zeus nodded towards the gatekeeper, who opened the gate and let the two in with a smile. Already warriors and heroes had gone through, creating a path through the masses. Before Harry and Zeus came upon the steps of the castle, they reached Dumbledore. Harry worried as he saw Dumbledore's face, but felt even worse when he saw Zeus' fierce expression. In a split second Harry was shoved behind the mighty god, and was told firmly to stay still.

For once Harry listened in silent awe that someone was actually trying to protect him! Someone was actually standing in front of him, not pushing him to the front line!

"Explain to me why I should not give myself the gratification of killing you." All around the talking stopped, some gasped and others took a step away from Dumbledore. None were about to stand in the way of the mighty one and his forces.

Harry could only hear Dumbledore's words. "Well its all in the past now. You have your son, and Voldemort has been defeated."

Harry did hear a very distinctive growl, and almost smiled. So, one other person in this world didn't buy the Headmaster's non answers!

"Answer the question. I confess I have planned the day I could kill those directly responsible for taking my child." Zeus took a step forward, going nose to nose with the headmaster, as he continued loudly, "the people who had the audacity to take my son."

Around them Harry heard mutters and whispers. It would spread like wildfire that Harry wasn't James Potter's son. Harry shuddered to think of the rumors this would cause.

"I didn't know," Dumbledore confessed. "Lily Evans told James that she wanted to escape a muggle. I never saw Harry before the night they were killed. I swear I knew nothing." Dumbledore was pleading Harry recognized, and he saw that Zeus' bolt was crackling with power.

"You should have known. He bears my mark, does he not? There, on his forehead for the world to see is my mark! Even you must have heard legends of mortal children who were claimed by the gods."

Dumbeldore babbled, and the mutterings around them grew louder. "I thought it was the mark from the death curse. I thought that Lily's love had saved him and he was left with the scar. It was bleeding when Harry was found in the rubble."

"Mother's love? Are you deliberately being obtuse? You cannot kill a claimed child of a god with a simple curse. My claiming scar protected him you fool!"

"I am sorry, I did not know," Dumbledore finished honestly. Harry actually believed the man. The whole scenario seemed so impossible, but yet, it wasn't.

"I suggest you take the lesson to heart and confine yourself to teaching students, and never put a finger in their personal affairs. You step a toe out of line, and I shall be very displeased." Harry doubted that anyone misunderstood what "displeased" meant to Zeus.

With that Zeus spun around and brought Harry to his side. It was almost embarrassing how protective the man was, er- was he actually a man, Harry questioned?

The crowd parted and made way for the battle troops, as they entered the great hall. Already house elves had set out could and drinks. Students immediately took their places at tables, while Harry watched the warriors and heroes stand alongside the edge of the room. They surveyed the room with critical, battle honed gazes.

"Why aren't they eating?" Harry questioned Zeus.

"They would never allow themselves to relax in enemy territory." Harry nodded. Zeus walked Harry over to the young man he had pointed out as his cousin.

"I will leave you with Percy while I settle your affairs. Once done, we shall depart from here."

Zeus started to turn away, but then stopped and turned back. "Are you alright with that? Leaving with us? I know this is quite sudden." In that moment Harry saw Zeus was unsure of himself.

Harry looked around, knowing that Zeus didn't mean they would leave for an hour, a day, or even a week. He was asking if Harry was ready to leave the magical world for Zeus' world. Instead of responding, Harry considered the man closely.

Harry questioned, "Did you ever want me? I know the legends better than most here I suppose. Gods never wanted their mortal children."

Zeus breathed out deeply, and Harry worried that the question had crossed the line of appropriateness, especially when Zeus walked towards him again. Bending down slightly to look in Harry's eyes, the man gently held his chin in hand.

"Always. I always wanted you. It may frighten you one day when you learn the lengths I went to, to get you back. I may not be what a mortal terms a normal father, but I am your father."

Harry couldn't help the small smile, and breathed out in relief as tension left him. It was still a big confusion in his head, but he supposed most people would have found a battle and a change in identity a little much to handle for one day. Harry only hope time would help him muddle through it all. Already he found it odd that he felt no anger that he wasn't James Potter's son. Actually, he just felt nothing. Harry had no memories of the man, nor of his mother. His only attachment had been the pride he felt when others spoke fondly of them.

It was time to move on, Harry decided. He had mentally prepared to either die for the war, or leave it behind him if he survived. Now that it was over, Harry decided he was going to start over. Harry was sure there would be problems and issues in the future, but this was the start of something good. Wryly Harry wondered if he would wake up tomorrow and realize that it had all been a dream.

"I am alright with it," Harry said simply. Zeus nodded and walked away.

Harry glanced to his blood cousin and a girl he had seen in the field, whom he knew had heard everything.

"I have no idea if he was happy to hear that or not. I certainly don't mean to be a burden on him."

The girl stepped forward and nodded to Zeus' retreating back. "See the way he is strutting. That's all the approval you will get from him. You have made him very happy."

Harry turned to his cousin for confirmation, and saw Percy nod and smile. "You will get used to it in time. Gods are very rarely verbal."

Harry turned and officially introduced himself to the two. He was puzzled by their frowns, and finally asked. Percy answered quickly, "I'm sorry, it was just a bit of a surprised hearing the name you go by. I mean we knew your name, but it's still a bit of a surprise."

It took Harry a second to realize that the name Harry didn't sound particularly Greek or something that a god would name their child.

"What was my name? I can't guarantee that I will go by it, but I'm curious."

Percy and Annabeth looked towards each other, and then nodded.

"Luka," Percy stated. Harry weighed it in his mind. It was a little less ordinary than Harry. He would have to think on it, but maybe a new name should come with a new life.

The three stood chatting for a while, informing Harry about where they lived and what their lives were like. It certainly sounded like an interesting place, but Harry soon felt himself becoming overwhelmed. Harry glanced once around and realized that warriors guarded him at every angle, not allowing the Hogwarts students or aurors to approach him. Students were trying to aproach him, from all angles. Harry's breath became short. Were they going to force him to talk to all these people? People he didn't know, and had never met.

Harry felt the sharp jab in his side, and glanced over to see Percy smiling at him reassuringly. Percy was going to stay right with him, Harry realized. Harry wasn't sure exactly how he knew that Percy would stay, but the feeling was strong and real. Family, Harry thought, and let himself imagine. Harry wasn't aware that his breathing evened out and that the panic slid aware from his features.

Finally, Zeus came back, and told Harry they were ready to leave. Though they said nothing, mentally his Father told Harry that his things had been sent on ahead. They were heading to Camp Halfblood for now, and then Zeus would be taking him to Olympus. Harry said nothing, but found himself tucked under Zeus' arm. His Father seemed to realize how insane and overwhelming the day was, Harry realized with appreciation.

Harry glanced back at the castle a few times, but did not see Ron or Hermione. They had not been with him at the gate and though part of him wondered, Harry told himself to let it go. Instead, Annabeth and Percy each stood on either side of him. Harry noticed Dumbledore attempting to get his attention, but Zeus quietly told Harry to ignore the man. That suited Harry just fine.

Harry was ready for a new beginning away from this place where so much life had been lost. Outside the wards Zeus held out his hand, and Harry took it without reservation. Percy and Annabeth smiled at the movement, and told him they would see him soon. Harry watched as hundreds from the castle waved goodbye to the warriors who started disappearing in a flex of the air.

"Ready my son?" Harry looked back at the castle, and then towards Zeus and nodded.

With a flex of the air, they were gone.

The End.


End file.
